Cullens on MSN
by TwilightTaelor
Summary: Many things can go wrong when Bella is out of town visiting Rene. and, where is Edward? *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS*
1. Vampire Eating Slugs

**Hey! This is my first FF so tell me what you think! This was originally just a one-shot I wrote in math class because I was bored, but the my friend -caugh-Hazel-caugh- stole it and read it. She said it was good soI decided to post it. Tell me if you think I should continue.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

FinallyAvamp: Bella  
VolvoOwner: Edward  
Moody: Jasper  
LittleMissFuture: Alice  
IrritableGrizzly: Emmett  
BeautifulBlonde: Rosalie  
WolfiePoo: Jacob  
Dr.Hot: Carlisle  
Mrs.Mother: Esme

_FinallyAvamp has logged on  
__BeautifulBlonde has logged on  
__IrritableGrizzly has logged on_

FinallyAvamp: Hey Rose. whats up Emmett?  
IrritableGrizzly: Hey Bells

_WolfiePoo has logged on_

WolfiePoo: Hey leeches  
FinallyAvamp: Aren't you supposed to be watching Renesmee, Jake?  
WolfiePoo: She's right here, on my lap  
BeautifulBlonde: WolfiePoo? What kind of name is that? lol P  
WolfiePoo: Nessie picked it out. I love it!  
FinallyAvamp: Her name is NOT nessie! her name is Renesmee! I did not give birth to the Lochness Monster!  
WolfiePoo: Renesmee is my shining star in the pitch black of night.  
BeautifulBlonde: I think Edward is rubbing off on you Jacob

_VolvoOwner has logged on_

FinallyAvamp: Hiya Eddie-kins!!  
VolvoOwner: Rose, I dont think thats such a bad idea. He could use a few lessons on manners.  
FinallyAvamp: Fine Edward, dont say hi to me. sob cry tears  
IrritableGrizzly: Umm, Bella? Vampires cant cry  
VolvoOwner: shut up Emmett. I'm sorry Bella, my precious, my sweet, sweet sunshine. How is florida with Rene?  
FinallyAvamp: It's very...sunny :K  
BeautifulBlonde: Hey Emmett? Come here. I want to show you something -wink wink-  
IrritableGrizzly: Here I come :P

_IrritableGrizzly has logged off  
__BeautifulBlonde has logged off_

WolfiePoo: are they doing what i think they are doing?  
VolvoOwner: yes, they are  
WolfiePoo: oh my gosh... EWWW barfs  
FinallyAvamp: dont barf on my baby!!

_WolfiePoo has logged off so he can clean up Renesmee_

FinallyAvamp: OMG! Edward, Help me! Im being eaten by slugs!!  
VolvoOwner: Dont worry my love! here i come!

_VolvoOwner has logged off_

FinallyAvamp: Mwa-ha-ha! It works every time!

_FinallyAvamp has logged off_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**So? Was it review worthy? Was it unreview-worthy? Tell me what you think :P**


	2. Blood Chugers

**So I got a few reviews saying I should continue. When I logged in and saw that I had like four reviews, I was extatic!! I've never writen a story so I was about to explode with happiness. Blurple (myword for review please!)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FinallyAvamp: Bella  
VolvoOwner: Edward  
Moody: Jasper  
LittleMissFuture: Alice  
IrritableGrizzly: Emmett  
BeautifulBlonde: Rosalie  
WolfiePoo: Jacob  
Dr.Hot: Carlisle  
Mrs.Mother: Esme

_LittleMissFuture has logged on  
FinallyAvamp has logged on_

LittleMissFuture: I can't believe you had Edward fly all the way to Florida just because you wanted a hug.  
FinallyAvamp:Well, everyone else was asleep and it would be kinda weird if I was up at 2am, asking my mom for a hug

_Dr.Hot has logged on_

Dr.Hot: Bella, Ness -I mean- Renesmee, is doing fine. She has grown a lot since you saw her last. She looks 13 years old. She is eating mainly blood, but we are encouraging her to eat food.  
FinallyAvamp: Thank you Carlisle. Its so good to hear all of this. I wish i could of taken her with me.  
Dr.Hot: Your welcome Bella

_Nessie has logged on_

Nessie: Hi mommy!  
FinallyAvamp: Hi baby! How are you?  
Nessie: I'm bored. Jakey had to go talk to Le-Le. :(  
FinallyAvamp: Did Jacob pick out your MSN name?  
Nessie: yes  
FinallyAvamp: Oh well, I bet Alice will want to go shopping if you ask her  
Nessie: AWW, MOM! you know i don't like to shop as much as auntie does

_LittleMissFuture has logged off_

Nessie: here she comes, Ive got to go mom. I love-

_Nessie has logged off_

FinallyAvamp: Carlisle, where is Edward? I want to talk to him.  
Dr.Hot: I'm not sure. He left the house an hour ago. I don't know where he is. Sorry  
FinallyAvamp: Oh well, thanks anyway.

_FinallyAvamp has logged off  
BeautifulBabe has logged on  
IrritableGrizzly has logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: Hey Rose, hey Carlisle  
BeautifulBabe: Hey Carlisle  
Dr.Hot: Hello. I'm sorry, but i must return to work. Good-bye.

_Dr.Hot has logged off  
WolfiePoo has logged on_

WolfiePoo: Hey Leeches  
BeautifulBabe: Every time you log in, you call us leeches. does it occur to you that the person you care most about in this world is half 'leech'? and by the way, find a more creative name to call us please.  
WolfiePoo: ok blood-chugers  
IrritableGrizzly: lol  
BeautifulBabe: Whatever. I'm out, bye

_BeautifulBabe has logged off_

IrritableGrizzly: NOOOOOOO! Rosalie!! come back to me! I love you!! NOOO-  
WolfiePoo: Dude, chill. She's not dead. she just logged off.  
IrritableGrizzly: NOOO! ROSALIEEEEEE!!

_WolfiePoo has logged off_

IrritableGrizzly: NOOO!!

_No one else is logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: Rosalie!!

_No one else is logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: COME BACK!

_IrritableGrizzly has been automatically logged off_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Blurple!**


	3. I kissed a girl

**Woot-Woot! I super happy! I dont know why. Maybe it has to do with the 133 hits ive gotten. Woot-Woot! lol, so heres chapter 3!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_FinallyAvamp: Bella  
VolvoOwner: Edward  
Moody: Jasper  
LittleMissFuture: Alice  
IrritableGrizzly: Emmett  
BeautifulBlonde: Rosalie  
WolfiePoo: Jacob  
Dr.Hot: Carlisle  
Mrs.Mother: Esme_

_VolvoOwner has logged on  
LittleMissFuture has logged on_

LittleMissFuture: Edward! Where have you been? Bella got home yesterday and you arent here! And I know Jacob's involved because I cant see anything. What are you up to?  
VolvoOwner: Impurchasing something for Bella and Renesmee  
LittleMissFuture: Is it a new wardrobe?  
VolvoOwner: No  
LittleMissFuture: Ok, then how is Jacob involved?  
VolvoOwner: Well, Im buying a house in Arkansas and Jakes going to move in with us.  
LittleMissFuture: OHHHH! Well you better tell Bella cause she thinks you are cheating on her  
VolvoOwner: Will you get her for me?  
LittleMissFuture: Sure -skips out of room-

_FinallyAvamp has logged on_

FinallyAvamp: EDWARD! Where are you? We are worried about you!!  
VolvoOwner: Im in Arkansas  
FinallyAvamp: Why the hell are you in Arkansas?  
LittleMissFuture: heisbuyingahouseforyouinArkansasandhewantsJacobtomoveinsoheandRenesmeecanbetogether!!  
FinallyAvamp: Slow down Alice  
LittleMissFuture: He. Is. Buying. A. House. For. You. In. Arkansas. And. He. Wants. Jacob. To. Move. In. So. He. And. Renesmee. Can. Be. Together.  
FinallyAvamp: Edward, is this true??  
VolvoOwner: Yes, are you mad?  
FinallyAvamp: NO!! Imextremely happy!

_Moody has logged on_

Moody: AHHHHH!! too much happiness!!

_Moody has logged off_

LittleMissFuture: Bella, chill before my Jazzy-kins blows up!

_LittleMissFuture has logged off_

FinallyAvamp: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love you Edward!!  
VolvoOwner: Yeah, and i thought it would make Alice very happy if we let her decorate the house.  
FinallyAvamp: Do you know what you just got yourself into?  
VolvoOwner: No, what?  
FinallyAvamp: An Alice tornado. it decorates everything in it's path. And you know she will insist on "re-decorating our wardrobes" too.  
VolvoOwner; Yeah, i guess you are right. Hey honey, I have to go. My plane is about to take off. I will be home in a few hours. I love you.  
FinallyAvamp: I love you too, bye.

_VolvoOwner has logged off  
FinallyAvamp has logged off  
IrritableGrizzly has logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick

_No one else is logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my girlfriend don't mind it

_No one else is logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: It felt so wrong, It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight

_No one else is logged on_

IrritableGrizzly: I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it.

_IrritableGrizzly has been automaticaly logged off_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**So I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for what should happen or if like another character should join the chat, putit in a review. Im ALWAYS open to my reader's suggestions! oh yeah, and dont forget to Blurple please!**


	4. Author's Note

**~Author's Note!~**

**Im sorry I havent posted in a while. Ive been having really bad tooth aches so I went to the dentist today. It turns out that I have to have a root canal next tuesday cause it's a "grown up tooth" and they cant just yank it out. Im not scared or anything. my mom didnt want the dentist to tell me cause she thought i would be too scared to do it. But ive had 9 teeth pulled out, so im used to having surgery done in my mouth. Ive got to go to the dentist Nov. 4th, Nov 12, and Nov. 17th, so wish me luck.**

**The next chapter should be up sometime this week, so dont hate me! Oh and, thanks to ****10-shooting-5-star-91 and**** bellacullen1620 for reviewing three times!**

**Thanks for reading!!  
-Taelor**


End file.
